Harry Potter Song remixes
by Lilly Rae
Summary: A series of song remixes done to Harry Potter style. The first being the song "Belle" from 'Beauty and the Beast' in a Hermione version. Usually romance but not always. Also Usually with Hermione.[Abandoned]


A Remix that I made of "Beauty and the Beast" 's "Belle" song at the beginning of the movie. This is the first in a series that I'm going to do of Song and movie remixes to Harry Potter.

I Hope that you like it! I can SO see Hermione as Belle!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~In the Halls~

Hermione: Hogwarts, it's a quiet school.

Every school day

Just like the one before

Hogwarts

Full of tons of students

Coming and going to say….

Students: Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

Hermione: There goes Hagrid with his creatures, like always

The usual Blast-Ended Skrewts to use as well

Every school day just the say

Since that night that we came

To this amazing magic castle

Harry: Good morning, Hermione!

Hermione: Morning, Harry.

Harry: Where are you off to?

Hermione: The library.

I just finished the most wonderful book

About a magical egg and a dragon and a -

Harry: That's nice. Ron!

It's breakfast!

Hurry up!

Lavender and Parvati : Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Cho: Never part of any crowd

Justin: 'Cause her head's up on some cloud

Students: No denying she's a funny girl, Hermione!

Dean: Bonjour!

Padma: Good day!

Dean: How is your sister?

Hannah: Bonjour!

Neville: Good Day!

Hannah: How is your grand-mother?

Pansy: I need, Draco!

Draco: No way pug face!

Hermione: There must be more than this boring school day life!

~In the Library~

Madam Pince: Ah, Hermione.

Hermione: Good morning, ma'am.

I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Madam Pince: Finished already?

Hermione: Oh, I couldn't put it down!

Have you got anything new?

Madam Pince: (laughing) Not since yesterday.

Hermione: That's alright.

I'll borrow…this one!

Madam Pince: That one?

But you've already read it twice!

Hermione: Well, it's my favorite!

A muggle romance, daring love, frightening moments, a prince in disguise -

Madam Pince: If you like it all that much, it's yours!

Hermione: But ma'am!

Madam Pince: I insist!

Hermione: Thank you!

Thank you very much!

~In the Halls~

Students: Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy, far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us, Hermione

Hermione: Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite part because --- you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!

Ginny: Now it's no wonder that her name means "Elegance"

Her grace has got no rivalry

Ernie: But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd

Ron: Very diff'rent from the rest of us

Students: She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us, Hermione!

~With Draco and His Gang~

Crabbe: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Draco!  
You're the greatest shot in the whole world!

Draco: I know.

Goyle: No beast alive stands a chance against you. ---  
And no witch, for that matter.

Draco: It's true boys.

And I've got my sight set on that one.

Crabbe: The Mudblood?

Draco: She's the one - the lucky witch I'm going to marry!

Goyle: But she's -

Draco: The most elegant girl at Hogwarts.

Crabbe: We know, but -

Draco: And that makes her the best!

And don't I deserve the best?

Both boys: Of course you do!

Draco: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's graceful and I fell  
Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Hermione.

Slytherin Girls: Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Draco  
Oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, blond, strong and handsome brute!

Cho: Bonjour!

Draco: Pardon!

Hermione: Good Day!

Padma: Mais oui!

Hannah: You call that magic?

Pansy: What lovely charms!

Justin: Some flying!

Ginny: New robes!

Harry: One word.

Draco: 'scuse me!

Justin: I'll get my broom!

Draco: Just let me through!

Hannah: That charm -

Cho: Those spells -

Hannah: Is old!

Cho: Are unimpressive.

Boys: Not True!

Girls: Well, maybe not.

Students: Good morning!

Oh, Good Morning!

Hermione: There must be more than this boring school day life!

Draco: Just watch,

I'm gonna make Herm' mine!

Students: Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle!

Girls: A Pity and a Sin!

Boys: She doesn't quite fit in!

Students: 'Cause she really is a funny girl  
So elegant, but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl!  
That 'Mione!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tell me any song (that's at least a duet) that you would like to see me do and I'll see if I can.


End file.
